Fitting In Finding Love
by hillaryisahufflepuff
Summary: Bella Swan has never fit in an has never tried to. Until Edward Cullen decides to be friends with her at school. With her sister alice at her side they will slowly climb the social ladder and find love.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Chapter One

***GARAGE DOOR OPENS*** I guess dads up ***VROOOM*** yeah dads definitely up. I heard the beep of the intercom system that told me a message was coming through, "Good Morning Sunshine" a singsong voice sang through my speaker...and moms up too.

So you're probably wondering, who are you and whats up with the sound effects? Well here's a your explanation. My name is Bella Swan and I'm 14 years old. I have natural blonde hair with crimson and midnight blue highlights. Also I have pale/ivory, almost white skin.

I rolled out of bed, walked into my bathroom, and stood in front of the vanity. I drew on some eyeliner and threw my hair into a ponytail, letting my bangs hang loose over my left eye. I made my way to the massive staircase hoping I wouldn't trip and fall...again. I could hear my mom and Alice talking in the kitchen, and Jasper and Emmett playing Forza Racing in the family room. Jasper yelling at Emmett to stop making "sound effects".

I skipped the last few steps of the staircase jumping across them and landing on the marble floors with a thump. I hung a right, making my way down a long hallway to the right wing of the house. I could smell cinnamon and syrup wafting down the hall, the scent growing stronger the closer I got to the kitchen. I entered to see my mom cooking something on the stove, Alice sitting at the bar keeping her company. "Good morning sissy! OMG you'll never guess whose here!" Alice squealed as I took a seat next to her, "How can you be so peppy this early in the morning?", I asked her as mom placed a plate on french toast in front of me. "Come on Bella just guess!" Alice whined. And that was the breaking point, "Ali I love you, but if you don't stop I will tear your head from your shoulders." And that's when I heard it, a deep laugh one that I knew by heart. I turned to face the one person I always regretted seeing. Edward Cullen.

How should I describe him? Arrogant, handsome, skater, gorgeous, sarcastic, sexy, charming...or maybe just one word, ADONIS! "Hey, Edward!" I said as I got up to hug him. Even if Edward is a jerk to most people, he was always nicer to me than anyone else. "Sleeping beauty has awakened", he chuckled with that half smile he only uses around me that makes me weak in the knees. All I wanted was to stay in his arms, but sadly I had to let go shortly after I thought of staying. Ugh it was Monday, possibly the worst day of the week. So I had to go to school, no way I could fake an illness now that I had showed my face. But luckily I got to ride to school with the most perfect guy ever. I rudely excused myself to go get dressed. I made my way back to my room, pulling open the door to my walk-in closet. Once inside I put on a black, red, and white tutu with red leggings and my red "Bite me I'm human" shirt. I exited the closet and went into Alice's room. She was in her bathroom fixing her jet black hair with hot pink underneath. She was wearing yellow skinny jeans with a pink dressy tank top. We gave each other a once over and headed downstairs. Our parents had left already, so it was quiet in the house. But it wasn't until I reached the bottom of the stairs that I noticed something...no Edward. "Edward where are you?" Alice called as she walked towards the family room. I headed for the kitchen, and that's where I found him...eating my french toast. *sigh*** **I quietly walked past him, smacking him upside the head as I passed. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he yelled looking up from my food. " You ate my breakfast." I stated simply shrugging my shoulders. "THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S OKAY FOR YOU TO SMACK ME!" he yelled. I pretended to be hurt and a little scared. "Okay, I'm sorry Edward." I said in an innocent voice. "Aww sweetheart I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you please forgive me?" he cooed his voice, soothing but a bit panicked. "Okay!" I sang giving him a big smile...he figured it out. "Hay-" "Hay is for horses, hay is for cows, pigs don't eat it cause they don't know how!" Alice sang as she bounced into the kitchen, a bright smile spread wide across her face. "Eat her food?" Edward looked at her like she was crazy. "How did you know that?" "I just felt it." I decided it was time to butt in, "Never bet against Alice, you will always lose." Edward came to stand in front of me. "Alright we need to go." he smiled my favorite half smile as he offered his hand...I took it and we walked to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I rode shotgun while Alice sat in the back. I turned the radio to a grunge station, and Lithium by Nirvana blared from the speakers.

IM SO HAPPY

CAUSE TODAY I FOUND MY FRIENDS

THERE IN MY HEAD

IM SO UGLY

BUT THATS OKAY CAUSE SO ARE YOU

WE BROKE OUR MIRRORS.

I sang along until the song ended as we neared the school. As I was getting out of the car I saw Tanya Denali, the school bitch headed our way. "Great just great, heads up guys here comes Ice Cold Barbie." I turned to see her standing there in front of us, Jessica and Lauren in tow. Let me give you a mental picture. Barbie in front, Teresa left wing, and Stacie right wing. I despised these girls, you know the ones, the most popular girls in school in the school. They can have anything they want...except Edward. Cause heads will roll if that dumb blonde no offense cause I'm a blonde too thinks she's taking him from me. Well technically hes not mine but hes NEVER going to be her's. "Eddie" Tanya squealed as she flung herself at him. "Hello Tanya" he said as he moved out of the way, causing her to stumble. I couldn't help but giggle a bit...and she didn't seem too happy about that. "Um excuse me, like what are you laughing at freak?" she asked, her voice high and nasally. "Obviously I was laughing at you." I shot back. "Excuse me, let me tell you something freak. I run this school, people listen to me, who listens to you? Huh? Oh that's right no one so-" "Watch it Watch it Denali, your not the only influential person at this school." Edward threatened moving to stand in front of me. I leaned around him to watch an angry Tanya storm away, her lackeys scurrying after her. I took some time to access the situation. Edward looked pissed, Alice was about to burst out laughing, and I well, was just happy to have Edward there for me. *ding ding ding* And there's the bell. I thanked Edward and hurried off to class with Alice.

My first two periods seemed to drag on as if they had no end. Thankfully it was time for lunch, which means more time to sit and stare at Edward from across the room. I fought through the crowd and sat down at the table where Alice and I always eat, surprised to find none other than...Edward. "What do you think your doing here?" I asked.

"Eating lunch with the two prettiest girls in school. What else would I be doing?"Edward shot back.

"Eating lunch with your 'friends'."

"Who? Those guys? Nah they're not my friends they only like me for my bod." Ewdard joked.

"haha okay you got me there"

"Hey Bells. Hey...wait Edward!" Alice asked astonished

"Why is it such a shock to you ladies that I want to eat lunch with my real friends for once." Edward said looking hurt.

"The fact that you like to sit across the room and stare at Bells instead of walking over here and actually talking to her." Alice said as she playfully stuck her tounge out at him. Edward looked at her shocked and then realized she was playing and he stuck his tounge out right back at her.

"Okay you guys you would think that you never graduated Kindergarden." I sighed.

"I'm pretty sure we didn't do that until like second grade thank you very much." Edward said matter of factly.

"Yeah Bells you cant even get the right grade shesh." of course it was Alice. They both broke out into a laughing fit like it was the funniest thing that had ever happened to them. Lunch continued on like that for pretty much the whole half hour, much to my surprise it was easy to be friends with Edward even if everyone in school was constantly staring at us.


End file.
